heartlandtvfandomcom-20200213-history
Amy Fleming
Amy is the sister of Lou Fleming. She is married to Ty Borden. Amy was devastated by the death of her mother Marion, who was killed in a car accident in the pilot, especially because she couldn't attend her mother's funeral because she was in the hospital after being hurt in the accident. Amy eventually realizes that she has the same gift that her mother had, and can help other horses. Season 1 Amy decides to heal Spartan, the last horse that her mother saved. It is thanks to him and their work together that Amy will come to mourn her mother. She will do anything to save him because if she couldn't she would feel guilty and her mother would be dead for nothing. This is why, when Pegasus is depressed Amy will make everything she can to save him. It's her only remains of her mother. The death of this horse would upset Amy and the rest of her family. 101 Little by little, Amy will perfect her gift. Heartland will be able to open back its door and welcome new horses. With that, she proves to everybody that Heartland isn't dead and can stay alive even without Marion, who made such a good reputation for it. This is why, when Lisa Stillman, very wealthy woman and owner of one of the biggest ranch of the region, asks to Amy to take care of a mare who refuses to let herself mount, Amy accept. However, nobody believes she'll be able but she succeed and explain the reasons behind this refusal. Afterward, Val Stanton accuse Amy of drugging the mare she proves herself by taking care of one of hers. Indeed, she heals Apollo, Ashley's horse who refused to jump, in no time. The horse is simply scared of people. That way Amy proves once again that she has a gift, even though she doesn't qualify herself as a whisperer but as a trainer. She doesn't whisper to the horses ears, she listens to them. - 103 Improving her horse-riding level, Amy will come back to her root and create particular and deeper trust links with the horses. Little by little, she will surpass the initial capabilities of her mother. This better understanding of the horses will lead her to a better understanding of people and open her to new opportunities. Letting go and going forward, she will also learn that the changes isn't always a good thing. to 110 In the last few episodes of the season, Amy proves to everybody that she is made to make the job of her mother and that she will continue to go forward even with the obstacles in her way. - 112 In the last episode of the season, Ashley Stanton asks for help to Amy because even though she'll race against her in an upcoming event, she's scared for her horse Apollo that her mother wants to sell. Mr. Mallen, owner of Spartan, which to get his horse back, thinking that he now has a bigger value than before. As Amy is winning the competition, Ty tries to find a way to tell Amy something very important. At the end of the episode, Ty kisses Amy and decides to leave Heartland. Only time will allow Amy to forget him. 113 Season 2 Four months after the departure of Ty, Amy have succeed to move on before she gets overwhelm when he comes back and she takes some time before deciding to talk to him She tries to use her gift to train a Mustang. Lou plans a sweet sixteen surprise party for her sister Amy. 201 While trying to train this wild horse, Amy will soon understand that is the best Ty was right: she has to let it go and not transfer her problems with Ty over to the horse. 202 In the next episode, Amy take part in an obstacle course in Hudson with Storm. She takes the 3rd place. She decides to make the national circuit and she wants to win it although she realizes that she's overwhelm with her school, the ranch and the competitions. It's this last one that she decides to drop for a while even though her father isn't pleased with the idea. Thanks to her good idea that she gave to Lou, the tourist ranch will open with horses that come from a refuge. 203 Amy will once again take care of multiple horses during this season like Betty, a blind horse, or Ventur, a horse that is scared of water. She succeed to give them confidence and, at the same time, to do some good around her. to 206 In the episode 207, Amy wants to do rodeo like her father and her grand-father. Therefore, she goes to sign up for the team roping one with Caleb after convincing him and they finish in the top rankings. 207 As the cattle thieves are about to steal her father's herd, Amy puts herself in danger by trying to inform someone. She almost gets shot by a bullet but it's Tim that takes it for her. Amy thinks it's her fault, she feels guilty and refuses to go see him because of the shame. - 210 Amy tries to teach a star, Mindy Fanshaw, to mount a horse. The task is harder than she thought since she hadn't done it already like she pretended. She ends up having a quarrel with Soraya Duval because she hided who staying at Heartland. 211 A lot of stuff happens in the next episodes. Amy take care of a lot of horses to help them get better and she also has to make choices with all the complications. to 215 A shadow is prowling around Heartland. After a nightmare, Amy wakes up with a bad feeling that Spartan has gone missing. She does everything she can with Ty to find him back and they succeed after putting herself in danger. Spartan is everything for her and she couldn't handle it if she was to loose him. 216 Spartan is traumatize after being taken and he refuses to jump obstacles. Amy doesn't understand what is going on with him and slowing starts to loose her confidence. She slowly succeed to calm him and make him go back the way he use to be. 217 In the last episode of the season, Amy goes with Ty in the mountain even if the temperature was against them to try to go feed the wild horses starved by the winter. Ty gets sick and they can't go back because of the storm so they stay the night there and afterwards Amy can drive back down the mountain by following one of Peter snowplow. 218 Season 3 Helpless with the state of his horse, a wealthy men turns to Amy for help. The horse is in a really bad state and Amy will have to realize a miracle to save him. A video is taken about the care that she gives him. When it's put online, Amy finds herself pretty exposed and her reputation has a sudden grow and hundreds of people need her help. It's from that point that she's called "Miracle Girl". 301 After the video that made a buzz, an owner comes to Heartland without any warning. Amy helps Taylor, a 10 years old kid, to renew her bounds with her horse after an accident she had while ridding him. Although, the situation takes a surprising turn that lets her think that the problem might not be with the horse. Lou tries to help to understand. 302 Amy wants to bring Ty to the dance with her, but something seems to be wrong about it and she feels like he's pulling away form her. 303 Amy accept to help Jake with Kramer, one of his horses that keeps running away from his enclosure, and she also goes to Hanley's barn who claims that his horses are nervous during the night. With the help of Ty, they find that someone is doing it so that Mr Hanley would cell the plot of land to him. 304 As Ty was going to Kit's place with Scott, they deliver a foal that does not survive. They decide to call Amy so she could try to calm the mare and help an orphan foal, that Scott brang, be accepted by Daisy, Kit's mare. This doesn't go like they hopped so Ty and Amy end up bringing the foal Merlin to Heartland, but the young couple disagree on how they should raise it. A cougar is prowling around, threatning the safety of the family and especially Merlin. - 306 Amy keeps taking care of the horses who are in needs like the one Tim bought to Lisa. She decides to help her father and look for the origin of trauma and also take care of Cody's horse, who says that he has a weird comportment, but she quickly understand that the horses aren't the really issue. - 308 As he was about to leave for the university, Ty decided to pass his last day with Scott rather than Amy. The latter one trains Apollo, Ashley's horse, after Val asked her since she wants to see her daughter get back into competition. 309 Ty and Scott have a plain crash as they were on their way back from a veterinary intervention away from Heartland. Amy does everything she can to help Ty get back on his feet. - 311 An old friend of Marion, Amy's mother, is back and, seeing this man, Amy feel guilty for missing her funeral. Moreover, Amy will try to help Kit's mare to recover from her foal's death. 312 Many horses are affected by a very contagious disease. When Pegasus gets it, Amy is overwhelmed, being one of the only thing that she has from her mother. The horse will end up dying from it. During that time, her relationship with Ty is tested as the both fight against this epidemic. Scott takes the decision to put the ranch in quarantine. Victoria and Linda, the owner and the trainer of one of the horses, are really upset about the situation that comes up at the worst time possible. 313 Amy and Ty take care of Mr Hanley's horses after they found them on the road. In debt, the man seem to have run away from his barn, giving up on his horses, which Amy refuses to believe. 315 Amy accept to participate in a training competition, a field in which her mother was excelled. The participants have three days to tame a wild foal and make it pass multiple event. Her adversaries are really strong and Amy's capacity are pushed to their limits. Amy will will the competition and get proposed to join "Ring of Fire" for their summer tour. - 318 Season 4 Amy hasn't seen Ty for three months. When he finally comes back to Heartland, she is pleased, but her happiness quickly fades away. Indeed, the young man doesn't arrive alone. He is accompany by a young girl. Amy will participate in a race and we learn that she has worked with Chase during the "Ring of Fire" tour. 401 Nick Harwell has some problems with one of his horses and asks her to take care of him. Surgarfoot, Mrs. Bell's pony, gets hit by a truck. He is seriously injured. The pet is brought to the ranch where Ty and Amy try to cure him. Chase Powers is back in town and he wants to team up with Amy like on the "Ring of Fire" tour. - 403 It's almost the end of the school year and Amy is about to get her diploma. The young girl is surprised to learn that she has been accepted to a University in the United-State. A misfortune happens to Spartan before the ceremony. 404 The young couple finds a horse in difficulty who needs care. The owner of the horse doesn't have much money to pay for the reeducation so Amy propose a deal. If she helps with her donkey to take care of another horse, she won't charge her. 405 With a race coming up, Tim wants Amy to mount "Lightning Dexter". After she finishes third in her first race, she wants to keep going. 406 Amy and Kit sign up to compete together in a rodeo. This happened because Caleb had asked her to in a team, but he decides against it when one of his friends comes back. With Kit, they win the team competition. 407 Some prisoners that work in another ranch are interested in training classes. It's Amy that will teach them how to train them. Her grand-father tells her how worry he is. 408 As they were out for a ride, Amy and Ty found the herd that had been stolen from Tim two years ago. The family decides to bring them back themselves. 409 Between taking care of the horses, helping her sister, working through her problems with Ty and Ashley's wedding, Amy is overwhelmed. to 412 She accept to take in charge three horses that she needs to re-educate so they could work for the police, but she realize that she can't do it by herself. Therefore, she decide to call Chase so he could help her. Amy gets ask to train Ryana, but she thinks the horse isn't fitted for the confident young girl. Amy hesitate but, following Chase's advice, she decides to help her out. In the end, Amy is sued for having the girl get onto the horse. After tricking her into going out for a movie with him, Chase kisses Amy. - 414 Amy tries not to think about her legal problems and decides to go for a hike, but fell off her horse and lose consciousness. Her absence worried Ty that goes to find her. Alone in the nature, Amy makes a weird dream in which she sees her mother being only ten years old. 415 Bryce, a paralyzed veterinarian having served in the army and ex-cow-boy having made some rodeo, hire Amy so she could help his horse that he can't use anymore and wants to sell. Amy sees an opportunity to train both the horse and the man to give him back his confidence. 416 A mysterious boy comes to Heartland, and shares the same passion as Amy for the horses. 417 Amy and Ty works together to fix a confidence problem between two horses, but Lou is about to give birth and she doesn't have time to go to the hospital so they have to deliver the baby by themselves. 418 Season 5 In the first episode, Amy wants her riding evolves to a new level. She is working with a professional trainer of wild horses. 501 In episode 502, Amy remains Heartland Janice to prepare a young racehorse for his first race. Amy was very surprised to learn that Shane is his brother, and will help to make this idea. 503 When Amy works with a horse hitch, she discovers an obstacle that could put his life in danger. 504 Amy Sandra will help to restore confidence in his horse, so she can get back in the saddle on his own horse and compete again. 505 In episode 506, Amy and Lou will organize a small festival for Jack and the rest of his former group because one of their friends from the past has passed away. Amy will then sing a very moving song. In the coming episodes Amy goes much care for his family and friends, as in episode 508, Amy and Ty are surprised to learn that Ms. Bell moved to his house from Sugarfoot, and they will l help has come back. When the young Tim racehorse is stolen on the way to the race of the first young, Amy and Ty get help from an unexpected source: the father-Ty, Wade. Amy and Ty will be hazardous or wanting to take your horse 509 In episode 510, Amy bravely trying to heal a beaten horse racing and extremely violent, Ty and Jack think she finally bitten off more than it can chew by tackling stronger than she ... Amy will take care of Lili's mother, Ty along with horses, Ty is set pour the ashes of his father away from here with Jack motorcycle had an accident on the way home, his only goal is to see Amy. 511-513 Amy was caged to help Tim to project a positive image of himself to the community, in the hope that it will advance his case for custody of Shane. 514 When tragedy strikes, Amy must find a way to save the horses saved by Hanley buyers want only to kill them. 515 Amy and Ty join Scott on his return to his old reserve to save a herd of wild horses from dangerous EHV-1 virus. 516 Amy's dog, Lobo, was wounded by a breeder to the gate who took as a wolf with the help Ty, they will succeed in curing the 517 In episode 518 a mysterious horse arrives at Heartland, Amy and Ty are sent in a direction that will change their lives. Amy will give a show, she will do as her mother Marion had done in the past. Season 6 Early in the season, Amy Ty demand explanations about the ring she found one evening in his bag, and wonders why he still has not popped the question ... Ty is going to make him more applications, but Amy refuses because she finds it does not quite romantically! Amy and Ty are also trying to find their dream ranch, but this is complicated ... Mallory dream of knowing jump over obstacles, and Amy will try to teach him, but Georgia is much better than for this descipline. Amy will also have a horse Sisco, because Janice wonders why his horse not win any race, but the problem was actually Tim! Chase Powers will come back and make advances to Amy, when he was actually engaged ... Amy will reject him, and he will not return. In episode 609, Amy and Ty go help a friend for fishing, but they find a wounded foal and heal together. Then Ty will make his proposal of marriage to Amy, and she'll accept! Unfortunately, returning to Heartland, they will learn that the house of Lou and Peter burned while Georgia and Phoenix were inside ... But they are both safe and sound! Ty and Amy will decide to keep the news of their engagement for them ... Amy will also help Jeremy and his horse, but when he is injured and a very expensive operation is needed, Jeremy prefers killing his horse himself, making him believe a mistake by Ty ... but it will come to prove he is innocent! Amy and Lou will hold a contest to Heartland, and Georgie and Mallory will participate. At the turn of Mallory, Spartan will jump an obstacle, and fall to the ground soon after. Scott announces to Amy that he has a broken leg, and Amy will have to make a difficult decision: either Spartan must be euthanized, or it may have an expensive operation, and that is not certain to walk ... Amy will choose to do the operation because it can not be done to the idea of losing his horse. The operation will succeed, and Amy will succeed in restoring confidence in Spartan, which was marked by the accident, but he can not redo things complicated after that. At the end of the season, and his sister Amy will restore confidence in Georgia and Phoenix, because it is afraid to jump back after the accident Spartan ... but it will succeed and later became owner of Phoenix through his brother Jeff! In this season, Amy therefore restore confidence many people, and save a lot of horses ... And despite some difficulties with Ty and his family, their torque resistant, and they will always be very united and in love! Season 7 Early in the season, Amy will be working with Prince Ahmed and his horse, and it will succeed that they have confidence in one another. Ahmed will seat Amy, with engraved on it "Daughter of the miracle," and thanks to this, Amy reputation will go up, and new horses come to Heartland. Ty and Amy will finally find their dream ranch, but when they decide to buy it, it's already sold ... Although Amy is disappointed, they both know he will eventually find a. Amy will also work with a man who wishes to participate in the RCMP Musical Ride, but suffers from multiple sclerosis ... She will succeed in finding a way for him and his horse arrive to mount the show without Brian's crisis. Sarah, an outfielder arrival in season 4, returns to Heartland with Chaplin, and Amy will try to find the problem with his horse. Georgia will also want to practice aerobatics, but Lou is not at all agree ...Amy will be furious against Ty, because it will help a former friend of his, he believes now best, and will give him money ... while he was serving for their ranch! But Amy will forgive her, because she understood that Ty was indebted to this man. Ahmed will ask Amy to work for him in his stable, but a stormy night, Amy will go back, because a call told him that a horse is crazy because of the storm, and reaching all the horses are out, trying to gallop. She tries to separate two standards, but one of them, the horse Ahmed, gives him a shoe shot in the head kicking. Amy will fall to the ground, and then it will be taken to the hospital.Amy is unconscious initially, but it will wake up without sequelae, except it sees more. She is frightened, but the doctor said that this situation may be only temporary. Amy will return to Heartland, but will be terrified of everything, as she sees nothing. After a few days, she wakes up with the view, which makes her very happy. She can finally see Ty and his family! After that, Amy can not approach the horses, she will see Spartan, but do not even clean out her hoof ... But Ahmed will ask him for help because his horse went crazy from the night of the accident, and it needs to Amy. It will accept, against the advice of Ty, but will take a long time before you get to face his fears. Nonetheless it will succeed in curing this horse. Amy will then find a horse hurt because of a man, for a spectacle, and will try to save him, and other horses masquerading for a buyer. It will succeed in returning to the team and will be forced to get on the horse to escape ... So she overcomes this fear of riding and will go back again! Because she could not even climb Spartan. It will also work with the horse Lisa, back around. Since his accident, his list of customers has decreased, but Amy will succeed in finding horses to treat. She will be angry against Ty when she learns that he bought a horse "race-barrel", but will still when it will be a problem during training ... Amy also begin to work with Prince Ahmed, because she wants to be also in his side to buy the ranch. In the last episode, Amy participates in the barrel racing with horses, and won, so that Ty and Caleb wins a huge check! In the end, Ahmed and Amy go to a competition tour in Europe for several months. Ty did not agree at the beginning, but he finally accepted because Amy was very happy at the idea of going there ... Season 8 * SPOILERS * As the season 8 begins , Amy returns from Europe with a secret that threatens to change the course of her life forever . While Amy is trying to reintegrate into life in Heartland , she struggles to find his way and is forced to admit that things have changed and people , including herself, have changed. Amy re- entry will prove to be a difficult process for those close to her - especially Ty . When an unexpected journey brings with it a flood of memories she seized the opportunity to return to his roots and claim what she has lost . Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Horse Whisperers Category:Bartlett-Fleming-Morris Family